


Homecoming

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce barely gets in from patrol before Dick brings Damian down to the cave to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written because Snackage's [baby Damian stuff](http://snackage.tumblr.com/post/49981508176) is the actual cutest and fic needed to be written for it!

"Damian missed you," Dick says, grinning as he holds his squirming baby brother up in front of Bruce's face as his adoptive father sits on one of the benches in the cave and undoes the catches for the gauntlet on his left hand.

Dick waits for Bruce to set them aside and then he holds Damian up as though the frowning little boy is a present or perhaps, a loaded bomb.

"He's been fussing all night. You should hold him or feed him or  _something_." Dick jiggles Damian in midair, making the baby squeak and flail his little fists as he bares his tiny teeth in an angry snarl.

"Look at him, Bruce. He's a mess."

Bruce rolls his eyes, but reaches up so that he can take Damian from Dick. Bruce cradles Damian in the bend of his arm and tweaks the little boy's nose. When Damian gives him a far from toothy smile in response, Bruce smiles back in response and brushes the tips of his fingers over the soft skin of the baby boy's round cheek.

"He's fine," Bruce says without looking up at where Dick is practically hovering over his shoulder.

When Dick doesn't move, Bruce glances up at him. "If you're down here, should I assume that you've finished your homework?" Even with Damian babbling away and patting the yellow bat symbol splashed across his chest, Bruce manages to look stern enough that Dick pales.

Dick rocks up on the tips of his toes and then drops down onto his heels with a dull thud.

"Well... sort of," Dick hedges as he does everything in his power to avoid looking directly at Bruce's eyes. "Alfred helped me with my math and I did the science and history on my own, but I still have a teeny tiny essay to write for French class."

Before Bruce can open his mouth to ask the expected follow-up question, Dick holds up his hands to stall the questioning. "It's not due until next week and I already asked Alfred if I could leave it for tomorrow so he could help me with my verb transitions."

"And you're sure he said yes to that?" Bruce gives Dick a  _look_  and he's pleased to see the teenager not so much as flinch from it. In fact, Dick even nods in the affirmative and since no one can lie to (or about) Alfred... Bruce is inclined to believe him. "Well, if you're going to be down here, you might as well get some exercise in. Go work on the machines; I'll take care of Damian."

Dick grins. "Have fun with that," he says, patting Bruce's shoulder before bouncing off in the direction of the exercise machines. "And watch out for puke. Damian's been spitting up all over the place."

Bruce looks down at Damian's scrunched up little face. He smiles as his infant son gurgles up at him and says "baa-baa" in a squeaky little voice and then chucks Damian under his damp chin. "You wouldn't spit up on your old man would you?"

Damian drools in response and then stuffs his fingers into his mouth. He smiles around them and laughs, spilling drool down to darken the front of his dark gray onesie above the yellow of his own bat symbol. He bounces in Bruce's arms and leans in to mouth at the side of his arm before making a sour-faced expression and spitting everywhere.

Apparently, the taste of the reinforced bodysuit and dust isn't up to Damian's standards.

Bruce laughs. He ducks his head and brushes a soft kiss in between the tiny points of the bat ears on Damian's hooded onesie.

"That's what you get for putting things in your mouth that aren't food," he says as Damian continues to look disgusted. "I'm going to sit you down now so I can take off the rest of my suit. Try not to fall off the bench."

Damian blinks up at Bruce and lets his father move him until he's sitting on his own on the bench. Damian may be a baby, but he's old enough that he can sit up without pillows propping him up. He sits in the pile of crumpled up fabric and Kevlar from Bruce's cape and cowl, smiling happily now that he no longer has such a bad taste in his mouth.

It takes a few seconds for Bruce to undo his remaining gauntlet, and when he looks over at Damian, he has to laugh for what he sees.

Damian is still on the bench (a nice change from the last time when Bruce had turned to see the little baby wobbling on his way to falling), but he's found something to keep himself busy.

It looks as though the taste of rubber and Kevlar is only unappealing to Damian when Bruce is still attached to it. Damian has one of the pointy ears of Bruce's cowl jammed into his mouth and he's gumming at it as though he's never tasted anything better in his short life.

"You're so easy to please aren't you?" Bruce smiles as he talks, eyes crinkling up at the corners as he watches Damian leave a line of drool trickling down the side of the cowl. "I'm pretty sure that we bought you a teething ring so we wouldn't find tooth marks in everything that we own."

Damian keeps gumming away at the side of Bruce's cowl and Bruce laughs again, chest filling with warmth as he watches the small child make a mess of his costume. "I'll hurry up and finish here before you decide to eat my cape as well."


End file.
